


Однострочники с тура кроссоверов Weiss Kreuz 2012

by mzu_2



Category: Bleach, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: Однострочники с тура кроссоверов Weiss Kreuz 2012





	1. Chapter 1

_Кроссовер с Avengers. Заявка: Шульдих и Наташа, рыжие найдут общий язык. В Будапеште_  
Прим. автора. NBF - Nemzeti Biztonsági Felügyelet, Управление национальной безопасности Венгрии.   
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты вытащил из изолятора NBF одного человека.   
\- И зачем мне это? - интересуется Шульдих.  
Ранняя весна и русская водка в Будапеште настраивают его на странный лад, и только поэтому он не посылает к черту специалиста широкого профиля Наташу Романофф с порога.   
Вместо мысленного фона - белый шум, и Шульдих запоминает: у Щ.И.Т.а опять новые разработки по менталистике.   
\- Предположим, я знаю местонахождение некого оракула, с которым вы когда-то так славно... развлеклись в Японии, - отвечает она.  
Шульдих усмехается, качает головой:  
\- А что сама своего человека не вытащишь?  
\- Все... сложно, - говорит она. Допивает залпом водку и спрашивает:  
\- Берешься?  
У Шульдиха чуть мечтательный взгляд:  
\- Рыжая, я опять не могу тебе отказать.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_Кроссовер с Avengers. Заявка: Эсцет пытались призвать конец света, а призвали читаури_

\- Шульдих, не смей лезть этой дряни в мозги!  
\- ...Н-нормально. Вон тот рогатый у них вроде бы за вожака, а?  
\- Пригнитесь!  
\- ...узнал что-нибудь?  
\- Мешанина из научной фантастики и каких-то культов. И ничего нового. Захватить мир. "Склонитесь передо мной, смертные". Как обычно. И кстати, это бог.  
\- Вот как? В таком случае план в силе. А что до бога... сообщи Фарфарелло.


	3. Chapter 3

_Кроссовер с Bleach. Заявка: Ран хочет стать шинигами, Шульдих ему помогает_

\- Это что?  
\- Твой внутренний мир. Бедненько, но чистенько. Фудзимия, это еще не худший вариант из мной виденных. Вот у Кроуфорда, например...  
\- Шульдих. Что дальше?  
\- О, дальше самое интересное. Будешь превосходить себя. Можешь приступать.


End file.
